


Impressions

by jadore_macabre (goodworkperky)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/jadore_macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits Hannibal's cell on Jack's behalf only to have the doctor learn that he had left an impression since last they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> It was only meant to be a prompt filler so I really don't know if I should even continue this or not.

Hannibal's cell is at the end of a dimly lit corridor, right across from an old radiator that rattles and wheezes like an old smoker's lungs. It's a wider than average cell with thick gorilla glass instead of bars. It looks more like the small housing cages used in zoos only Will feels like he is the one on display.

Will stands in front of the glass cage with his hands in the pockets of his jacket that is nearly zipped up to his neck despite the warmth.

"It's been three months," Hannibal says quietly, almost casually with the barest hint of disappointment. "Even Alana came to visit."

Will drags his eyes up from the linoleum floor to meet Hannibal's gaze. It's like pulling teeth, and it hurts all the more at the sight of the slight upturn at the corner of the doctor's mouth. "They say you don't speak often," Will replies. "Not even to Alana. And the last time you did, your neighbor swallowed his tongue."

"He wasn't being neighborly."

Hannibal closes his eyes for a moment and takes a slow breath. In the glass, there are sets of holes drilled in just above their heads and down below the knees. The doctor rocks up on the balls of his bare feet, lifting his nose as he takes a deeper inhale.

"Jack sent me," Will says quickly. He knows what Hannibal smells and it's not the kind of thing he wants to talk about, not here. "David Colton, your third victim-"

"Far cry from my third." Hannibal says almost absentmindedly. He stares down at Will with such intensity, the profiler feels a shiver run down hs spine. He feels like a fox with hounds on its heels. It's a predator stalks prey type of feeling and the barrier doesn't do a thing to ease Will's already frayed nerves.

"Even still, his parents want his body. Or what's left of it."

There is a pause that lasts for several seconds before Hannibal says, "I'll give you Colton's body and others."

"In exchange for what?"

"Each answered question for a body."

Will's hand almost went to his abdomen but he stopped short and formed it into a fist. "What if I don't like the question?"

A small, patient smile appears on the doctor's lips. "Did you get a second opinion?"

"I had three," Will answers easily enough.

Hannibal seems curious. "You're not bothered by this."

There's a small humorless smile as Will shakes his head and silently mouths 'no'. "That's two questions."

"No, only one."

Will gives an indifferent shrug. "I only asked for one body."

"My time away has made you callous."

"No." Will's eyes grew hard as he met the doctor's stare. "You don't determine what I do anymore. I'm too tired to play your games. You'll either tell me where the bodies are or you won't."

Hannibal pauses a second before he tells Will where Colton's body is, his face doleful as he watches the detective. Then he asks, "How are your dreams Will?"

And Will doesn't want to tell him that he dreams in gentle touches and half remembered kisses that turn to hands over throat and teeth sinking into flesh. So he says, "Don't ask that."

"You smelled the same when I hurt you."

Will closes his eyes for a moment and tries not to remember. "It was too soon for even your nose to detect anything. Still, would it have made a difference?"

"Yes," Hannibal answers without hesitation. "My intention was never to cause severe hurt, but merely leave a parting impression." He watches Will's hand go to his stomach, cross over to his side then drop. "You're leaving the FBI?"

"Jack sent me before I leave. Last ditch effort to get you to talk. " Will turns on his heel as he prepares to go. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Will," Hannibal calls firmly and it strikes a chord deep inside the profiler, starts a painful churn on his gut.

And Will steps close to the glass, mouth twisted in anger, frustration, confusion. He feels like broken glass that someone hastily tried to glue back together. "You nearly drove me insane."

"I did."

A hand slams against the glass and stays there, but the tension bleeds from Will's shoulders and he's just trying to understand. He feels like such a child. "You had to dance so close to the edge. You had to get caught." The holes above their head are small, but Will can fit three fingers in comfortably. He feels like he's stuck appendages in the lion den but, like Daniel, he's not afraid.

Hannibal could stand on tip toe, bite fingers off with his teeth if he was so inclined. But he doesn't. His lips brush fingertips, lingering for a moment until he steps back onto his heels and stares at Will. There's nothing separating them now, not glass or madness. He reaches up and his hands touch Will's. He savors the warmth of another human being.

"You're anger with me because I was caught, not for what I've done," the doctor says as a buzz comes over the speaker, signaling for Will to step away.

"I'm angry at both. You lied the entire time." 

Hannibal's finger ghosts over the knuckle of Will's middle finger. "I could remedy that."

"Don't," Will begs quietly. "I'm leaving; let this die here."

Hannibal smiles. "How apropos. We'll see each other soon, I think."


End file.
